Outsider
by lakergirl4life
Summary: Kiki witnesses something the day of AJ's funeral that has her second-guessing her place in Michael's life.


"It's okay, that I'm here? I should be here, right?"

Once certain of her place in Michael's life, that all changed when she chose to believe Franco over him. While her feelings hadn't changed for Michael, she agreed that they needed to slow things down. Give each other space to work through some things. They were never going to agree about Franco. But they were in a better place now.

Morgan nodded, opening the door of the Quartermaine mansion as they entered. "Yeah, of course you should. Michael needs you. Especially today."

Michael just got his father back and he already lost him. Robbed of so much time with him, they really only had the past few years. She understood Michael's grief. She had grown up without her father and had just Silas less than a year ago. She couldn't imagine losing him.

But Michael lost AJ. Some senseless act of violence that was somehow connected to her family. She didn't understand what AJ was doing at her mom's penthouse. But that was for the police to figure out. Right now, she was here for Michael. Here to help him grieve. Help him get through AJ's funeral.

"Alice - hi, have you seen - nevermind, I see..." Her voice trailed off as she tried to make sense of the scene in front of her. Michael was sitting down and a woman she had never seen before was sitting next to him. Her hand cupped his face, gently rubbing his jaw. His hand rested over hers. And if that wasn't enough contact between the pair, her other hand was on his knee, while his was near hers, their fingers barely touching. She was talking to him. Offering condolences. That's all it was. But there was something in their body language that was a little more than friendly. It was as if the two of them were in their own world, oblivious to everything going on around them. Maybe she was imagining things but she swore that Michael was leaning into her touch. Kiki started to get a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach the longer the _condolences_ went on. "Morgan, who is that with Michael?"

Morgan turned from Alice, glancing quickly in the living room before offering her an apologetic smile, "That's Abby."

Abby.

Michael's ex-girlfriend. The woman that _everyone_ thought was perfect for him. But Abby chose school over Michael. There were plenty of schools around here. Why did she need to move to Chicago to go to law school if she loved Michael so much? But maybe that was it. Maybe she didn't. Maybe their picture-perfect relationship wasn't as perfect as everyone made it out to be. Otherwise, Abby never would've left him.

Of course she was gorgeous.

Her instinct was to rush up to the pair. Force Michael to acknowledge her. Demand an introduction. An explanation. Assert her place In Michael's life.

But this wasn't the time and place for that.

"I wasn't aware she and Michael - I didn't know - I'm surprised to see her here."

"Mikey didn't mention it. She used to work at ELQ with Michael. Someone she worked with probably told her. Everyone knew - "

"That she and Michael were this perfect couple? Your mother probably called her. She hates me. But Abby on the other hand, she - "

The sympathetic smile that had been on Morgan's face seconds earlier had morphed into one of disgust and disdain. "Seriously? So what if my mom called Abby? Or if Michael called her. His - AJ _died_. Michael needs all the support he can get and if you can't see that - I can't deal with this. Michael needs me." Morgan straightened his tie and walked away, heading straight towards Michael and Abby.

She should follow him. Go up to them. Stand by Michael's side and help him get through his father's funeral like she intended to do just moments before. But she felt frozen in place as she watched Morgan greet his brother, then Abby.

She wrapped her arms around herself, watching the scene play out in front of her. Wondering what she should do. Wondering why the reappearance of Michael's ex had her second guessing everything about her place in Michael's life.

Again.

THE END


End file.
